What We Overlook
by Sittingonthis
Summary: Patsy and Delia end up separated the night before they leave for Paris. Patsy/Trixie. Delia/Barbara. One-Shot.


Normally, Patsy would have rushed to bed if she was going to Paris with her girlfriend in the morning. However Mrs. Larsen had gone into labour a week ahead, while Nurse Crane was already out with Mrs. Fairclough. So she went with Trixie despite the blonde's protestations. Luckily for them both Mrs. Larsen had a gorgeous healthy baby girl. It had all gone to plan.

The two nurses now walked their bicycles back toward Nonnatus. The convent was never quite completely dark (because babies have no consideration for decent hours) but Patsy imagined that Delia had gone to sleep long ago. She didn't mind tonight since she knew that she had a week of late nights with the brunette ahead. And to be fair, she owed her friend some time to chum around.

Lighting a cigarette they each tarried before falling asleep.

"Be sure to think of your poor lonely roommate as you walk along the Seine" Trixie said teasingly.

"I'll send you a postcard" Patsy said with a teasing half-smile.

"Well, I won't miss you at all" Trixie said with a teasing air.

Patsy chortled.

"It's not like I missed you when you went to Portofino last month" Patsy reminded her.

Trixie audibly sighed.

"Yes, I dare say that I didn't think of you at all when I was with David or Reggie or Lionel…" she leaned back as she exhaled cigarette smoke while closing her eyes.

"I certainly hope that with all those gentlemen you were careful" Patsy said slyly.

"I don't know what you mean" Trixie winked. "Anyway, maybe you'll find a man to sweep you off your feet like Paul Newman" she giggled.

"That was just a movie, Trixie. Anyway I think Delia wants to do more sight seeing so I'll be more of a tour guide I suppose" she explained as she went to grab her pyjamas.

"What a bore" Trixie said dismissively.

Patsy laid her head on the pillow facing Trixie's bed as she prepared for much needed sleep.

"No! I don't mind. After what happened last year she asked me to accompany her because the idea of spending another spring hols in Wales sounded ghastly. I don't mind it at all" Patsy replied ardently.

Trixie sighed as she stubbed out her cigarette and reached for the light.

"Well at least try to have some fun Patience Mount, I feel as if you've earned it" she smirked as the lights went out.

* * *

Earlier that evening Delia had entertained Barbara Gilbert as she packed her suitcase. She was disappointed that she could not spend the night with Pats but then again who was she to be greedy with a week in Paris ahead. Barbara had become good company since she moved into Nonnatus. The girl was green as grass, however the alternative were the nuns who still seemed so imposing to the brunette.

"You must be so excited! I mean PARIS gosh" Barbara exclaimed from the bed. Delia was busy going over her checklist. She carefully went over everything that she thought she might need. Trust the methodical nature of a nurse, she chuckled to herself. Of course, Patsy had packed her suitcase and double checked it a week ago.

"Yes, I've never been" she smiled. "It will be good to have Patsy there with me. I mean without her, who knows if I'd ever make it back" she smirked.

"You are lucky to have someone with you who has been there before" Barbara agreed.

"Well, Pats has been everywhere having grown up posh and all" Delia explained as she folded a blouse so that it would fit.

"Oh really. She doesn't talk about that much" Barbara said. "I've never been out of the country either, London is the furthest I've ever been" she said embarrassed.

"Me neither, I had to get a passport to go on this trip" she commiserated with the fellow young nurse. "Still, when Pats asked me to go with her, well, I couldn't turn her down" Delia sat down beside Barbara.

Barbara swallowed some Tizer. She turned toward Delia with a serious look on her face.

"I know that Patsy doesn't really have family to visit, but won't you miss Wales?" she asked.

Delia shuffled in her seat. She paused as she chose her words carefully.

"I love my mam and dat, but Patsy has no one. So, if she wants to visit Paris then she might as well have someone special with her" she paused and then chortled "And after all, IT'S PARIS! Babs, who could turn that down if asked?" she asked.

Barbara just shrugged in agreement.

* * *

Having seen off Patsy and Delia that morning for the train station, Trixie and Barbara sat with a cup of tea.

"Well, that's that" Trixie sighed.

"Still Delia was so excited. I'm sure they will have an amazing trip together" Barbara smiled as she sipped from her cup.

"Yes, I'll just have to find a friend like Delia who will ask me to go to Paris with her someday" Trixie said with a hint of bitterness.

"Actually, I believe it was Patsy who asked Delia to go with her so you might still have a chance" Barbara added.

Trixie smirked. The conflicting accounts from the two women just now only added to a theory that she had been putting together in her head. Apparently, Paris was for lovers of all kinds after all.

Still she guessed it was completely plausible that two friends would go on a week-long trip together to Paris. Who had asked whom and why was a completely irrelevant question the blonde nurse supposed. However, it did make her curious.

"I probably heard it wrong" Barbara shrugged.

Trixie smirked as she was about to voice her thoughts. However she was silence by the shrill siren of the telephone.

"Duty calls" she said smilingly as she stubbed out her cigarette. Being on phone duty Trixie answered the phone and quickly forgot her thoughts and focused on Mrs. Heard's upcoming delivery.

Although, Barbara was positive that she had not heard wrong. The brunette was not one to ascribe dark ulterior motives to her friends. She assumed the best in others, and was willing to overlook the discrepancy. Just like she overlooked when a flushed Patsy hastily left Delia's room sometimes in the early morning. Her father had preached about staying out of other people's business and to beware idle gossip. Barbara was sure that Delia had her own reasons for having packed a pair of Patsy's pyjamas last night.

Instead Barbara considered whether tonight she would read A Grief Observed again, or the latest Agatha Christie which Delia had left for her. She decided to go with the mystery although it was ever so nerve-wracking. Sipping her tea she looked forward to the day and all that intended for her.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always welcome. Big thanks to Steff who has graciously helped me out with this, even while on her hols. Cheers.


End file.
